REBOOT Halo Universe: A Land Of Titans
by supercasey
Summary: In a universe, far harsher than our own, a group of six our know as the Titans. They protect the human race, fighting any threats who dare to change mankind and it's creations. But there are others, other mercenaries and ODST's and SPARTANS... but only a few can survive in such a dangerous universe, the question is, who will live to see another sunrise? Multiple pairings included!
1. REBOOT Information And Charts

**REBOOT Halo Universe: A Land Of Titans**

**[A/N: Hey guys, so I was seeing that my Halo Universe thing wasn't going so well, so I took it down and re-did alot of the stuff, meaning there are still some things kept the same (Okay, not really, but Robin still has Batman as an AI so there, but not until later, I'll add it eventually). But yeah, actually did EVERYONE'S profiles before putting it up (At least the ones that you'll need to know), hope you like it as much as I do:]**

Name: Richard Johnathan Grayson  
Nickname: Robin  
Profession: ODST  
Powers: None  
Current Occupation: ODST, Mercenary, Assassin  
Mentor(s): Bruce Wayne (ODST), Slade Wilson (Professional Mercenary)  
Partner(s): Tara Hills (Mercenary)  
Apprentice(s): None  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Raven Black  
Eye Color: Baby Blue  
Race: HUMAN  
Group/Team/Clan: TITANS, Justice League of UNSC, Covenant Protection Forces  
Specialties: Piolet, Sniper, Single-Handed  
Weaknesses: Grenades, Double-Handed, Driving  
Dominant Hand: Left-Handed  
Weapon(s): Bo-Staff, Needler, Sniper Rifle

Name: Garfield Mark Logan  
Nickname: Beast Boy/Changeling  
Profession: ODST  
Powers: Changes into any race of Covenant forces, always green in transformations  
Current Occupation: ODST, Assassin  
Mentor(s): Mentos  
Partner(s): Victor Stone (SPARTAN)  
Apprentice(s): None  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Dark Green  
Eye Color: Dark Green  
Race: HUMAN  
Group/Team/Clan: TITANS, Covenant Protection Forces, Doom Patrol  
Specialties: Single-Handed, Pistols, Grenades  
Weaknesses: Double-Handed, Sticky Grenades, Snipers  
Dominant Hand: Left-Handed  
Weapon(s): Needler, Martial Arts, Covenant Carbine

Name: Victor Stone  
Nickname: Cyborg  
Profession: UNSC SPARTAN  
Powers: Half robot due to engineering, SPARTAN Skills  
Current Occupation: SPARTAN, Assassin  
Mentor(s): Clark Kent (SPARTAN/Kryptonian)  
Partner(s): Garfield Logan (ODST)  
Apprentice(s): None  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Race: HUMAN/SPARTAN  
Group/Team/Clan: TITANS  
Specialties: Heavy Guns, Land Vehicles, Hacking, Driving  
Weaknesses: Small Guns, Flying Vehicles, Snipers  
Dominant Hand: Right-Handed  
Weapon(s): Grenade Launcher, Warthog, Gravity Hammer

Name: Rachael Roth  
Nickname: Raven  
Profession: UNSC Medic  
Powers: Physic, Powers from Trigon  
Current Occupation: Medic, Assassin  
Mentor(s): None  
Partner(s): Kori Anders (Tamaranian Ambassador)  
Apprentice(s): None  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Dark Purple  
Eye Color: Purple  
Race: Azarathian, HUMAN  
Group/Team/Clan: TITANS, Army of Trigon  
Specialties: Flying, Hand to Hand Combat, Pistols, Healing  
Weaknesses: Heavy Guns, Explosives  
Dominant Hand: Right-Handed  
Weapon(s): Sniper Rifle

Name: Kori Anders  
Nickname: Starfire  
Profession: Tamaranian Ambassador  
Powers: Tamaranian Powers, Actual Flying  
Current Occupation: Assassin  
Mentor(s): Diana Prince  
Partner(s): Rachael Roth (UNSC Medic)  
Apprentice(s): None  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Light Green  
Race: Tamaranian  
Group/Team/Clan: TITANS, Covenant Protection Forces  
Specialties: Flying, Long-Ranged, Single-Handed, Grenades  
Weaknesses: Double-Landed, Short-Ranged, Driving  
Dominant Hand: Right-Handed  
Weapon(s): None (That woman is an army all on her own)

Name: Tara Hills  
Nickname: Terra  
Profession: Mercenary, Assassin  
Powers: Controls rocks and earthen materials  
Current Occupation: Mercenary, Assassin  
Mentor(s): Slade Wilson (Professional Mercenary)  
Partner(s): Richard Grayson (ODST)  
Apprentice(s): None  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Race: HUMAN  
Group/Team/Clan: TITANS  
Specialties: Heavy-Guns, Driving, Large Areas  
Weaknesses: Small Areas, Double-Handed  
Dominant Hand: Right-Handed  
Weapon(s): None (She has rocks, dude... also a pistol, but that's less important)

Name: Slade Wilson  
Nickname: Deathstroke  
Profession: Ex-ODST, Mercenary, Assassin  
Powers: Healing Factor, Increased Strength, SPARTAN Skills  
Current Occupation: Ex-UNSC SPARTAN, Mercenary, Assassin  
Mentor(s): William Wintergreen (ODST)  
Partner(s): Bruce Wayne (ODST)  
Apprentice(s): Richard Grayson (ODST), Tara Hills (Mercenary)  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: White (used to be Blonde)  
Eye Color: Icy Blue  
Race: HUMAN, SPARTAN  
Group/Team/Clan: Justice League of UNSC  
Specialties: Snipers, Grenades, Explosives, Driving, Swords  
Weaknesses: Flying, Pistols, Plasma Rifles  
Dominant Hand: Left-Handed  
Weapon(s): Energy Sword, Sniper Rifle

Name: Bruce Wayne  
Nickname: Batman  
Profession: ODST  
Powers: None  
Current Occupation: ODST, Vigilanty  
Mentor(s): Alfred Pennyworth (Assassin), Jim Gordon (ODST)  
Partner(s): Slade Wilson (SPARTAN)  
Apprentice(s): Richard Grayson (ODST), Jason Todd (ODST/Assassin), Tim Drake (ODST), etc.  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Icy Blue  
Race: HUMAN  
Group/Team/Clan: Name: Justice League of UNSC  
Specialties: Pistols, Snipers, Flying, Grenades  
Weaknesses: Heavy Guns, Small Areas, Driving  
Dominant Hand: Right-Handed  
Weapon(s): Brute Shot, Plasma Pistol, Energy Sword

**[A/N: I hope this works for you all, the first Drabble should be up soon, I'm thinking it'll either be about how Bruce Wayne and Slade Wilson met or how the TITANS are formed. Check back for updates, I have this whole week off of school so I'll be writing a ton of stuff. Please R&amp;R, I wanna know what you guys want from these characters/what you think of this sheet.]**

**[PS, I'll be getting into the characters background in drabbles soon as well, so don't worry!]**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Remembering The Rookies

**REBOOT Halo Universe: A Land Of Titans**

**Title: Remembering The Rookies**

**Description: An older SPARTAN comes across an old friend during a mission, only to see that his buddy is still an ODST, despite his warnings. This is about the day Slade worried about someone more than himself, this about the day Bruce nearly died in a war zone. This is about two heroes, one who still follows a noble path by our people's standards, and one who walks a far more complex and battered road.**

**A/N: Really sad drabble, decided to write it after listening to music on Youtube. If anyone is to blame here, it's Chemical Romance.**

* * *

...

"Find anything yet, soldier?"

"Not yet, sir!"

"Well keep looking, there's gotta be a survivor around here somewhere."

A large, strong SPARTAN oversaw a group of young space marines as they searched through the rubble that was the remains of Decemberest; one of twelve planets that were the UNSC's main stations for military camps, military prisons, and housing. The poor, innocent planet had been home to hundreds of neutral Covenant and human civilians who had declared themselves against the great war, and had gone into hiding. However, the Covenant was not at all pleased to see many of their own species fleeing the war, and decided to teach them a rather grizzly lesson.

Slade Wilson, the SPARTAN guy, had no idea if there were any survivors. He had seen a few animals and stray alien pets, but otherwise, only one or two children had been found thus far in the rubble. He searched around a bit himself, looking for any signs of life in the terrible destruction caused by several hundred Covenant ships that had attacked the area only two days prior. The troopers had only been able to enter now thanks to the heavy danger, but according to rumors, a few ODST's had been secret dropped in during the fighting.

As Slade turned over a large, concrete block; he came to a halt, staring down at the helmet before him. He slowly picked it up in his big, gloved hands and turned it over a few times, reading off the label quickly. Bruce-420 (He had always joked about that). This was Bruce Wayne's helmet... Slade's best friend. The man shot up, tossing the black and yellow helmet away before diving into the rubble, digging and digging, looking for any remains of his dearest friend.

"Come on, Bruce." Slade muttered very angrily, rooting through the trash and destruction. "I know you're in here... don't you give up on me, soldier."

A loud coughing broke Slade's train of thought, making him blink and step back in surprise as a hand shot out of the mass amounts of carnage and rocks, dragging the rest of himself behind him. "Don't you know," Bruce began, grinning at Slade, face covered in cut and gashed. "I'm a trooper."

Slade bit back the temptation to chuckle, quickly kneeling down and digging the other man out of the rubble, ignoring any other one-liners Bruce might try to pull on him. "Get up, trooper." He muttered, yanking Bruce up and out of the rubble, tossing him unceremoniously over his shoulder. "I'm getting you to a medic."

Bruce coughed up blood, clearing his lungs. "Wow... guess I should say thank you." He muttered weakly.

"Guess you should stop talking and try breathing, Wayne." Slade snapped, trudging over the destroyed battle field and towards a medic tent. "Keep your trap shut, we're almost there."

"And here I thought I was a goner..." Bruce admitted, starting to black out. "Dammit... they really got me this time, huh?"

Slade continued into the tent, tossing Bruce onto a table. "Too bad they didn't kill you, or at least make you mute."

"Whatever... surprised to see you here, Deathstroke. It's been a long time since I saw you, when was it... 2552, start of the war?" Bruce asked, relaxing slightly on the medical cot. "You're still doing that damned mercenary work, right?"

"It wasn't that long ago... and yes, I'm still a mercenary, Bruce. In fact, I recently trained your son, Richard Grayson. A fine student, liked to spare the innocent." Slade explained.

Bruce wheezed, glaring at the tent ceiling. "Goddammit... I'm gonna kill that boy..."

"Not if those injuries kill you first." A nurse said, passing by as she got a few things ready. "We'll be needing you to leave the area, sir." She said, facing Slade with a worried expression. "Wayne needs immediate surgery."

Slade nodded, standing up and giving Bruce's shoulder a small squeeze. "Good luck, rookie."

"Rookie?" Bruce repeated, just before the anesthetic could be put on him. "I haven't been called a rookie in years."

"Well... you're still one to me, Wayne." Slade said before walking away, mind refocusing on his mission to clean up the area.

* * *

...

**SLADE: 9, Bruce: 6**

"You gotta reach for it, Bruce!" Slade said happily as he stood high above his best friend, holding up a stuffed teddy bear.

"No fair!" Bruce yelled, glaring at Slade as he stomped his foot childishly. "You're all bigger than me 'cus you gotta be a SPARTAN." He pointed out, crossing his arms as his face grew redder with his building anger.

Slade sighed, handing back the stuffed animal to Bruce. He could've kept teasing him, he probably wanted to, but he'd never make Bruce cry on purpose. "Sorry, Bruce. If you could be a SPARTAN, I'd totally get them to sign you up. But... they won't let you, I'm sorry."

Bruce sniffed, hugging his stuffie to his chest. "I just wish you weren't gone all the time... I miss you."

"I know, rookie." Slade said, kneeling down on one knee to lock eyes with Bruce, icy blue eyes meeting a similar pair. "But listen, you've still got Mr. Pennyworth to hang out with, and whats cooler than an ex-assassin?"

"He never wants to do stuff." Bruce argued, still looking ready to cry. "I... I miss my parents." He launched into Slade, hugging him tightly as tears finally fell from his eyes.

Slade hugged back, rubbing his buddy's back kindly. "Look... how about we go into town and see that new space movie? You know, that one about the cowboys who meet those super cool alien guys?"

"Really?" Bruce asked, tears drying as he rubbed his eyes weakly.

"Sure." Slade said, taking the much younger boys hand in his own as he headed for the mansions door. "If we hurry, we can even get ice cream afterwards."

Bruce looked even more excited now. "I love ice cream, especially vanilla!" He declared happily, hopping up and down.

"I know you do." Slade said, ignoring the fact that in three days, he'd be dropped off for another mission on another planet, far from Earth.

But, Slade Wilson refused to think about that, instead, he thought about aliens and cowboys as well as different flavors of ice cream as he led his best and only friend to the movie theater. And if anyone were to tease Slade about being best friends with a 'rich rat', or if anyone teased Bruce for being friends with a 'street thug', Slade would knock their teeth out.

* * *

...

**SLADE: 19, BRUCE: 16**

"Are you really leaving?"

Slade sighed as he adjusted his chest plate, staring into a mirror intently as he tried not to look directly at the sixteen year old behind him, who was seated patiently on his own queen sized bed. It was true, Slade-372 of the SPARTAN's, was about to go to the very depths of the Human-Covenant war. He wouldn't be coming back in a long time, if he even survived at all. But at the very least, if he was coming home again one day, Slade knew that Bruce would be waiting for him.

"Yes, Bruce. For the millionth time, yes, I'm leaving for the war. Don't worry, I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone." Slade said, it wasn't a promise, God no, he couldn't promise his best buddy a thing. Not when he knew that he wasn't coming back, not when Slade was going on a suicide mission in three days. "I'll be back soon."

Bruce stared at Slade, eyes full of fear for his friend. It was only now that Slade realized how much Bruce had grown, that his friend wasn't so tiny anymore. Bruce had gotten much taller in the last two years, not nearly reaching Slade's height, but at least he wasn't tiny. He was working out alot too, his muscles now becoming lean and apparent on his still somewhat thin body. Bruce's eyes were still that dazzling icy blue that matched Slade's own pair, the color still amazed the SPARTAN, it looked better on Bruce in his mind.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Bruce asked, locking eyes with Slade. Well, eye, Slade had lost his left eye three years ago in a battle.

Slade bit back a sigh, refusing to look at Bruce anymore as he looked away, throwing his space marine backpack over his shoulder. "I have to go, Bruce. I'll be back."

"Promise?" Bruce asked, jumping off the bed and glaring up at Slade, expecting an answer.

"I can't promise you that, Bruce. War is war, I can never guarantee anything for you." Slade explained, turning away as he walked out the door.

He had hoped Bruce would stop, but the raven haired teenager only followed close behind. "I'm coming with you." He declared, not looking the least bit scared for once in his life. "I'll join the space marines, maybe join up with your squad."

Slade whirled around, forcing Bruce against the wall by his shoulders. Slade glared at Bruce, bearing his icy blue eye to look at Bruce angrily. Bruce glared back, not being deterred by Slade's obvious aggression. "You listen to be, playboy. You weren't born for war; I was born with nothing else but war. You are not following me onto the battle field, I am not going to watch you die at the hands of a Covvie or by friendly fire."

"You can't stop me, Slade Wilson." Bruce stated clearly, not breaking eye contact with the older and far stronger teenager. "I have nothing else but a damned company, Slade. I'm not even good at being a playboy for God's sake! I'm following you into the war, I don't care what you do or say. Even if you leave this afternoon, I'll just go to the local sign-up, I can fake my age to be eighteen, you know I can." His voice was unbreaking, not about to fall.

Slade stared at Bruce for a long time before releasing the teenager, letting his friend fall with a crotch. "Fine." He said hollowly, not sounding the least bit pleased. "But if you go, Bruce... I'll never talk to you again."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Bruce said playfully, a wry smile on his face. Obviously his serious demeanor had fallen, and was once again replaced by the Bruce Wayne Slade knew so well. "What time are you leaving?" He asked.

Slade checked his watch, sighing deeply. "Two hours."

Bruce chuckled, already heading down the staircase, towards the front door. "Plenty of time to get signed up. Come on, Slade. Let's go."

Slade followed after Bruce. After they walked out the door, Slade looked back, giving Wayne Manor one last look. Little did Slade Wilson know, but that would be the last time he would ever see Wayne Manor.

* * *

...

**CURRENT DAY**

Now, Slade glared at a knocked out Bruce Wayne. Bruce's helmet and armor were gone, lost while he rested in a coma. Slade hoped he would wake up, as much as he hated Bruce at times... he was still his best and only friend. Slade needed Bruce, and Bruce needed Slade, that's how it was and always would be. They were all they had left. Slade's family was gone, leaving without saying goodbye. All Bruce had were his adopted children, who were all old enough to care for themselves, and no longer needed him around to save them. They were orphans, brought together by the hands of fate, although, neither Slade nor Bruce truly believed in such a thing.

"Wake up, Wayne." Slade muttered, staring down at the passed out hero, knowing full well that his friend might never re-awaken. "Dammit, just... pull it together! Don't you dare give up, Wayne."

After another hour, Slade started to wonder what he would do if Bruce died. He'd have to tell the kids, God... Richard would be devastated, Jason might get mad, Tim would be shocked, Cass would cry, Stephine would demand justice, Damian would kill everything in his path, and Terry would train himself until he collapsed. Slade shook his head, willing the thoughts away. It would be okay soon enough, Bruce was a fighter; he wouldn't die over something as small as a few bruises and broken bones.

"Slade?"

Slade snapped upwards, staring with one, wide eye at Bruce Thomas Wayne, who stared up at Slade lazily, looking tired and fatigued. "Bruce?" He asked, watching the billionaire carefully. "You're alive, I thought you'd die for certain!"

Bruce glares at you, the same glare he wore as an agitated teenager when you were both kids. "Fuck off, of course I'm alive, if I left, you'd do something incredibly idiotic, like killing everyone on my squad. Now help me up, I have work to do.

Slade helped the man to his feet, ignoring the way Bruce seemed to clutch onto Slade as they stood together. After that, Bruce managed to work his armor on, daring anyone to tell him to rest. Slade smiled, for once in his life, and stayed with Bruce until it was time for him to leave on another mission.

"You're leaving again?" Bruce asked that morning; he didn't ask in a sad and pathetic way like he did as a kid, but in a disappointed and worried way. "Another mission? Where?"

"Septemberest." Slade said simply, throwing a backpack over his shoulder as he turned around, facing the man who sat comfortably on his bed. "I'll see you again though, I can promise you that much, Wayne."

Bruce chuckled, watching Slade with a worried expression. "Just... make it back in one piece, alright?"

Slade nodded, walking away towards a parked Pelican. "You can count on it."

* * *

...

**A/N: First completed drabble, hope you liked it, I'll definitely be getting further into the chemistry between these two later on in future drabbles, but for now, this should do well. Please R&amp;R, would love some actual responses! Next drabble will be how the Teen Titans formed/how Beast Boy got his powers!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Heavy Metal

**REBOOT Halo Universe: A Land Of Titans**

**Title: Heavy Metal**

**Description: Richard was just another ODST, sure, he'd gotten some extra training from his foster father, but nothing at SPARTAN level or anything like that. But on a mission to take down a Covenant fortress on a planet called Octoberest, he meets one of prisoners there; Garfield Logan. As the two ODST's struggle to escape the wrath of the Covenant army, Garfield undergoes severe changes caused by the Covenant's experiments on him. Will Garfield survive? Will Richard manage to save them both? Will a strange SPARTAN assist the duo along with his odd teammates?**

**A/N: Okay, so pretty much this is mostly based around Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg. But at the very least, Starfire and Raven pop up in it along with Barbara Gordon!**

* * *

...

"Grayson, get over here, boy!" A voice called through the tiny military camp.

"Coming, sir!" A strong yet youthful voice replied.

Bruce Wayne, leader of this particular platoon, watched as his youngest and most loyal son ran towards him. Today would be Richard's first time on his own in the field, and Bruce couldn't be more worried. He trusted his boy, yes, but at the same time he was worried sick about the young man. Dick had only recently turned twenty two, and although the kid was tough, Bruce had no idea if he was ready for such a dangerous mission. However, those thoughts sunck away as Richard finally reached him, his armor recently painted a deep red with green and yellow also added to the odd mix. Bruce thought it was a ridiculous look, Richard claimed it was awesome.

"Grayson, are you ready for your mission?" Bruce asked, staring at his boy carefully, he had no way to tell if Richard was looking him in the eyes since a black visor blocked his sights.

"Yes, sir!" Richard replied, saluting the man eagerly. "So, am I going it alone or with a squad?"

Bruce bit back any fatherly sighs he might be tempted to make. "You'll be alone, soldier." He said, wishing that the army would allow him to simply call his boy by his name, but the military required last names to be their soldiers names. "You'll be sent deep into enemy territory to rescue a group of soldiers and a lone ODST who've been captured by the Covenant fleets of Octoberest."

Richard caught the fearful look in Bruce's eyes and smiled underneath his helmet, nodding at his father figure strongly. "I'll be alright, sir. No need to worry. Besides, if I die, you can tell Pennyworth 'I told you so', sir."

"I'd rather not have that chance, soldier." Bruce admitted, slowly locking on his own, black helmet over his head, to cover up his icy blue eyes and jet black hair. "Now then, hurry along and get to one of the spare Hornets that're lying around. Private Gordon should be the girl to get you there."

"Thank you, sir!" Richard said before saluting and running off, disappearing in the smoke-cloud a Warthog left behind.

Bruce sighed, staring after his young partner for a long time before turning to one of his senior assistants. "Let's go pack up camp..." He said sadly, walking away solemnly.

* * *

...

"Amazing that you signed up for this, huh Grayson?" Barbara Gordon asked as she drove the Hornet carefully through the sky, using a cloaking device to hide it from any enemies. "Almost like it was yesterday when we were just a bunch of teenagers drinking liquor on our parent's roofs."

"Pretty sure you were the only one drinking, Gordon." Grayson said from his seat in the back of the Hornet, strapping on a parachute.

Gordon chuckled. "Really, Grayson? I remember you being particularly drunk at West's-"

"Let's change the subject." Grayson cut in, hoping to not stir any embarrassing memories of his childhood.

Gordon shrugged, focusing a bit more on the sky before her. "Whatever, Grayson. So, you signed up for the most dangerous and suicidal mission you could think of, huh?"

Grayson stifled a sigh as he clicked on the parachute. "May I remind you that it was your idea to join the military, I just followed 'cause I knew you'd get killed otherwise."

"You never had to." Gordon stated, her voice going a bit softer as she said it, reminding Grayson of the days before they left Earth to enter a war. "I would've been fine on my own."

"And leave you to start a fight?" Grayson asked, chuckling as they finally stopped above the enemy compound. "Whelp, looks like this is it," He turned to Gordon, eyes full of sorrow under his helmet. "Wish me luck, Babs."

With that, he jumped out of the Hornet with the grace of an acrobat, parachute going off before he could be spotted.

* * *

...

"AGH!"

Garfield Logan awoke with a scream, he tried to sit up with a jerk, but was held down by an odd material that created straps to hold him down to a medical table. He struggled briefly before taking a deep breath and relaxing. Right. He had been captured by a stray group of Jackles (At least it hadn't been Elites) and was taken captive along with the rest of his squad. The aliens had dragged him specifically to a lab room two months ago, and since then, Logan had been used as a lab rat by the top Elite scientists of the platoon stationed there.

He glanced around, trying as usual to look for an escape route, but saw no way out other than a locked door that he knew led to hallways full of Covenant guards that would kill him in seconds. Logan looked to the side, seeing his dark green armor stacked up neatly on a table, if he could only reach his Needlers or his Covenant Carbine... maybe he could escape. It was a lost cause though as soon as the door opened, revealing an Elite in white and yellow armor.

"Hello, human." It greeted, already walking to a side table and shining his wide variety of medical tools and needles. "Are you ready for another day of testing on your tiny, fleshy, pink body?"

"Fuck off." Logan muttered, making a point by struggling violently before ceasing, catching the dark look in the Elites eyes.

The Elite tisked at Logan in a disappointed father kind of way. "I see that you still have that rebellious spark in you." He commented, picking up a shot full of a dark green liquid with light green bubbles trapped inside. "Let's see if we can fix that."

The next few hours would be filled with nothing but the ear splitting screams of a trapped ODST soldier.

* * *

...

Grayson moved carefully among the shadows inside of the base, being careful to not trip any alarms or warn anyone of his incoming approach. He was especially careful around Grunts; the fuckers may be tiny and weak, but Jesus, they could scream. He mostly used his Needler, forceably yanking out the pink needles and driving them into his enemies from the back, making the kills relatively quiet and fast. However, Grayson knew that eventually, a camera or Covenant soldier would spot him and trip an alarm.

The young man rushed past an open door, suddenly spotting a group of Elite. A thought occurred to Grayson, but he tried to will it away. No, it would never work... or would it? He saw a mirror nearby and checked himself, yeah, he was definitely small enough, seeing as he was the small ODST in his unit, but would the Elites notice? He bit back a sigh, at this point, Grayson knew that his mission was life or death. May as well try some crazy shit.

He slowly pulled off his heavier bits of his armor, hiding them in a small closet nearby (Or bathroom, he honestly couldn't tell). Grayson then felt a bit weak and defenseless, but he'd come back for his armor after he found the ODST and his squad. Now only in his under-suit and helmet, he crept behind the biggest Elite of the pack, hiding right behind the creature as he used a cheap cloaking device (Had to thank Babs for getting it for him later) to turn invisible behind the alien.

No one would be the wiser.

"Did you hear something?" One of the smaller Elites asked, looking towards his leader for confirmation. "I could've sworn I'd heard a humans voice."

One of the other Elites scoffed. "Oh come off it, Lwe! I swear, you're losing your goddamn hearing."

With that, the Elites started their patrol towards the prisoners room, not knowing that a tiny man was following close behind them.

* * *

...

A tall Sangheili guard, known as Retta Hoee, watched from the control room of the tiny prison as several human marines were forced into one of the many cells. A few wouldn't go in without a fight, and were beaten horribly before being tossed in, much to the distress of their comrades. She bit back a sigh, watching a rather violent exchange as her guards tried to drag a rather big human to his cell; the man was no SPARTAN, but he sure as Hell acted like it. She turned away as the latest patrol entered, but paused as she smelt something rather... odd.

"Do you smell something?" She asked, glaring at the senior Sangheili of the group.

The Elite sniffed around, suddenly looking a bit concerned. "Actually... I do, ma'am. Is that... human?"

Before any of the Sangheili could respond, Grayson snapped off the invisibility, hopping onto the top guards back and drawing out a knife he had borrowed from Babs a few weeks prior, pressing the knife to draw a few drops of blue blood from the guards neck. The other Sangheili surrounded Grayson, all weapons locked and loaded, pointed at the small drop shock trooper. Grayson was unfazed, glaring at Retta evilly, even adding in a smirk as he faced her on the guards back.

"Hello, am I late for the party?" Grayson asked sarcastically, grinning as Retta glared at him heavily. "Sorry, I must've lost my invitation in the mail. Military post is just not what it used to be."

"I've heard of you, creature." Retta stated, drawing out her Energy Sword, only to see Grayson press the knife in just a tad more into the top guards neck, drawing another drop of blood. "Now now, human. Be at ease... I'm sure we can come up with something."

Grayson didn't dare to break eye-contact with Retta, taking on a new, serious air to himself. "The marines." He stated smoothly. "Release them at once and your buddy here survives."

Retta smirked evilly at Grayson, trudging over to the control panel calmly. "Of course, human... I'll release your little marines."

In an instant, Retta slammed down on a red button on the controls, filling the entire prisoner room with intense flames. "NO!" Grayson screamed, jabbing his knife through the Elite he had captive before running at Retta, Bo-staff at the ready.

"Go get back-up!" Retta commanded to her guards, already starting to circle Grayson. "I'll take care of the human child."

"I'm not a child, I'm twenty two, ma'am!" Grayson yelled, not bothering to call her a bitch. After all, he was a gentlemen. "You'll pay for burning those marines... I promise you that."

Retta drew back, smirking at the ODST. "I'll give you a choice, human; you may stay here and fight me, or you can actually survive this encounter and escape. I believe you're looking for your other ODST friend, correct? Are you really going to allow more blood to spill on your hands, or rescue your comrade."

Grayson looked to be considering it, but sighed in defeat as he turned away, only glancing back with a deadly glare. "This isn't over." He promised. "I'll find you again Retta Hoee... you have my word."

"I'll be waiting." Retta promised in return, watching as the young man ran off to search for his comrade.

* * *

...

A bright light shining in Logan's eyes awoke him suddenly, making him groan and try to turn his head away from the light, but a surprisingly gentle and small human hand refused to let him go, still shining the light in the ODST's sensitive eyes. The hand that was holding Logan's face soon traveled to his shoulder, accompanied by another hand on Logan's other shoulder, shaking him weakly to try and help the ODST wake up. However, the drugs and chemicals in Logan left him drowsy and sickly.

"Hey, wake up." A voice ordered, shaking Logan carefully. "I'm here to rescue you, trooper. Don't you dare give up on me! I've had enough casualties for one day."

Logan blinked a few times, growing used to the darkness of the room, which was only poorly lighted by the flashlight held in another ODST's hand. The ODST before him was short, skinny, and without a good amount of his armor. The only reason Logan knew he was an ODST was because he had on the right helmet, although, it was painted a deep red with yellow and green stripes all over it. The guy looked just a bit short than Logan, but what really seemed to catch Logan's attention was the scars littering the other mans hands.

"Who... who are you?" Logan asked drowsily, trying to refocus on the man, but everything still hurt somewhat.

The other ODST chuckled, pulling off his helmet to reveal a set of the bluest eyes Logan had ever seen as well as raven colored hair. "I'm an ODST, trooper. The names Grayson. I'm here to rescue you, Logan."

Logan nodded weakly, taking it all in. "The other marines... where are they?" He asked, worried for the squad of marines he had brought with him into the battle field before being captured. "Are they alive?"

Grayson looked away, guilt and sorrow littering his features before he clicked back on his helmet. "They're dead." He said solemnly. "They... I'm sorry, trooper. But right now, we need to go."

"Where are we?" Logan asked, looking around the dark space curiously. It was damn near impossible to make out much with the light they had, but he did spot a door, with light creeping in under the door crack. "Are we in some kind of closet?"

"Yeah." Grayson admitted, standing up as he clicked back on his ODST armor, which was painted just like his helmet. "I needed to store my armor in here earlier while trying to find you."

Logan blinked in surprise. "Wait... you stalked through an enemy base without any armor what-so-ever? Isn't that a bit stupid?"

"I had a knife." Grayson said childishly, crossing his arms. "Besides, I had an invisibility upgrade to help me. And don't ask me if you can use it, it kinda... broke."

"Broke?" Logan repeated, raising an eyebrow at Grayson. "How'd it break?"

Grayson chuckled nervously, it was now that Logan realized that the kid before him was definitely new to the whole ODST kinda life. "Um... well... it's not important! What's important is that we escape before those guards find us."

"Wait... you got caught!?" Logan asked, standing up, only for his legs to give out underneath him.

"You alright?" Grayson asked as he helped Logan sit on a crate in the closet space, taking a seat right next to him. "God... what did those Sangheili do to you?"

"Dunno." Logan admitted, eyes widening as he realized he was dressed fully in his ODST green armor. "Hey, when'd I put my armor back on?"

Grayson shrugged. "When I found you in that lab, I got your armor and put it on you before dragging you here. Thought if we ran into trouble that you might need SOME kind of protection against bullets."

"Thanks." Logan said bitterly, groaning as a terrible wave of pain soaked through his body. "Shit, man. I feel awful... any idea what those Elite guys were doing to me in there?"

"That's the thing!" Grayson almost yelled, but kept surprisingly quiet. "When I got there, the place was deserted, save for you all drugged to sleep on a table. I wasn't exactly focusing on test tubes in there, I grabbed you and ran like Hell. Sorry, trooper."

Logan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face after removing his helmet. "It's Logan. I'm not some rookie, which I'm guessing you are."

Grayson scowled, but made no move to correct him. "So... I guess we're trapped until we come up with a way outta here." He said, looking worried. "I hope Babs made it outta here alright..."

"Who's Babs?" Logan asked.

"My best friend from my childhood, we used to do everything together. When I was ten, she taught me how to catch frogs and skip rocks on the water." Grayson explained, lost in the memories. "But... we should focus on getting outta here first."

"Any bright ideas, rookie? Or were you hoping for a miracle?" Logan asked sarcastically, grinning as watched Grayson look away, no doubt blushing under his helmet.

As if on cue, a loud explosion sounded outside. The ODST's jumped, Logan pointing his Double-Needlers at the door and Grayson pointing his Sniper Rifle at the door. Both were quiet, listening to the sounds of Grunts begging for mercy and Elites yelling out orders. It suddenly went silent, an eerie sense tingling down both men's spines as they stood there, sweat dripping down there skin under the thick, temperature regulated armor suits. The doorknob was suddenly moving, making the men tense further.

The door opened.

Before Logan and Grayson stood a very tall, very _scary _SPARTAN II. The man had all of his armor on, but Jesus, you couldn't miss a guy like him by a mile. The SPARTAN had on white and blue armor, the colors glimmering in the darkness of the closet. He seemed relaxed, giving the two troopers a long stare, making Logan shiver and Grayson nearly whimper in fear. After a minute, the SPARTAN began to laugh, completely catching Grayson off-guard, while allowing Logan to relax more.

"Finally found, y'all!" The SPARTAN exclaimed, pulling off his helmet to grin at the boys, he had dark skin and grey eyes. "Been searching the whole damn compound! Names Victor-132 but y'all can call me Cyborg, everybody else does!"

Logan nodded, withdrawing his weapons as he stepped forward, shaking the SPARTAN's arm happily. "Pleasure to meet ya'h, Cyborg! I'm Logan, and this here is Grayson!"

Grayson swallowed, hard. He had little history with SPARTANS, and what experience he had was short-lived and un-socialized. But Cyborg... he was different. From what he'd seen and heard of, SPARTANS struggled to fit in with society much less act so... normal. Yet this SPARTAN, Cyborg, he was something else, he seemed kind, strong, and reliable. Like an older brother almost. After a second, Grayson loosened up, if only a bit, and placed away his rifle (Not far, mind you) and shook Cyborg's gloved hand. His hand was so small, it was hidden within Cyborg's grasp.

"Nice to meet you." Grayson said softly, not bothering to try and hide his obvious discomfort and uneasiness. "Sorry if I'm offending you, just... not much experience with SPARTANS."

Cyborg nodded in understanding. "I get ya'h, little man. We can all chat later, but we got a mission to complete. Any other survivors?"

Logan turned to Grayson. With all eyes on him, Grayson felt small and vulnerable, knowing he couldn't keep the truth from them both. "Okay, I have something to admit... it's my fault your squad is dead, Logan. I tried killing the captain, I had her top soldier captive, thought I could free everybody and find you along the way. But... she didn't budge... she burned them, Logan. I'm so sorry, I couldn't... I was too late, too cocky..." He trailed off, looking away, ashamed of himself.

Logan hanged his head in mourning, let the deathly silence flood the room in a steady rhythm. "I understand." He whispered, refusing to look Grayson in the eyes. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

...

-_OUTSIDE OF THE COMPOUND TWENTY MINUTES LATER_-

"It's not your fault, kid." Cyborg assured Grayson twenty minutes later, both men were following behind Logan, who was completely ignoring them. "People die, that's war. He's just taking it really hard, which is understandable. You tried your best to save them all, and that's what matters."

"I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like one!" Grayson snapped, Needler locked and loaded in his frail hands. "Sorry... just, this is my first mission as an ODST, I expected to go..."

"Smoother?" Cyborg added, raising an eyebrow under his helmet in questioning.

Grayson nodded, a loose sigh erupting from his mouth. "Guess I owe Logan another apology... a more well trained ODST should've come to save him and his troopers, not me. Hell, my brothers would've done much better, probably 'cus they're all way older than me."

Cyborg shrugged, patting Grayson on the back. "Stop beating yourself up about it, man. You did what you needed to do, so stop taking everything out on yourself. Not all missions go very well at first, but that's because we're not always prepared for the unthinkable."

"I guess you're right..." Grayson said solemnly, nodding numbly to Cyborg's words. "But i still feel guilty for it."

"That should be expected, little man." Cyborg assured him, suddenly walking more ahead. "Hold up, Logan. We got us a Covenant squad a little ways away; let me lead."

Logan nodded. "You've got it..." He rubbed his helmet, a soft groan escaping from underneath. "Jesus, this headache is killing me... whatever those Covvies did, it's starting to really hurt."

"You should rest for a minute." Grayson suggested, kneeling beside Logan as the older finally collapsed, barely awake. "Keep steady, Logan."

Logan gave Grayson a thumbs up, while Cyborg returned from scouting ahead, his helmet gone, revealing a huge grin on his face. "We got us some back-up, y'all!" He cheered.

Behind Cyborg, two woman followed. One wore light duty dark blue armor that looked more like a purple really, but could be passed off as blue. Her helmet was off, showing off her short, pixie cut purple hair, which looked somewhat unsettling for unknown reasons, while her eyes were a gorgeous violet color. The second woman wore rather... odd armor, seeing as it looked pretty flimsy, but that in no way made Grayson doubt her powers. Her helmet was also gone, showing off her long, violent red hair, along with her beautiful green eyes. Cyborg seemed unfazed by their appearances, making Logan relax, while Grayson remained tense.

"Y'all, these two ladies are our back-up! This chick here is Raven-" Cyborg pointed to the purple armored woman, who nodded in return. "And that beautiful woman is Starfire, she's not Covenant or Human, but she's on our side." He pointed out the revealing armor one, who smiled a sweet yet deadly smile at the two ODST's.

"I'm a medic; is there anyone in need of assistance?" Raven inquired, pulling out her medical kit, unloading it on the ground silently.

Grayson nodded, moving aside to give her full access to Logan. Even if he didn't know if he should trust her, but he knew that Logan needed help as soon as possible. "He needs help; he's been experimented on by the Covenant while in captivity." He explained, watching Raven carefully as she started to remove Logan's helmet.

"I can't give a proper analysis until we find a lab." Raven explained, looking rather worried about her patient. "It doesn't seem life threatening... but it's changing him, in a DNA related way."

"What did they do to me, doc?" Logan asked, struggling to stand up, resulting in him leaning on Raven for support as she helped him stand.

"I don't know... Logan, was it? Just relax against me; we'll get you home alive." Raven promised, pulling her arm around Logan to help him to his unsteady feet. "There; come on, I'll lead the way behind Cyborg."

Cyborg nodded, readying a Rocket Launcher after yanking it off his back. "Follow me, y'all! I'll get us outta here lickedy split!"

Everyone followed after the SPARTAN-II, Grayson soon catching up to him and jogging beside the older man. "Hey, um, can we talk? ODST to SPARTAN?" Grayson asked.

"Sure, little man." Cyborg replied, looking around corners carefully, making sure to not alert the enemies of their location. "What ya'h need to chit chat about?"

"Uh... I hope I don't come off as rude, but you don't exactly _act _like other SPARTANS, do you?" Grayson inquired, staring at the SPARTAN curiously. "I mean, most SPARTANS aren't exactly as _social _as other soldiers in the UNSC, you get me?"

Cyborg nodded in understanding. "Course, man; I get ya'h. You see, back when I was in the SPARTAN program and all, we weren't allowed to get super social or anything; we were weapons after all, man. But, ya'h see, I found out it wasn't always like that, not in the army at least; I researched, found out all about what real soldiers were like and about big, happy, normal family's. I loved it so much, I decided I wouldn't be like the other SPARTANS; I'd be social and make friends and be happy." He explained, Grayson listening closely the whole time.

"That sounds... really cool to be honest." Grayson decided aloud, smiling underneath his helmet at Cyborg. "You're a really nice guy to be honest; nicer than alot of soldiers are too."

"Aw, man; you're making me blush." Cyborg joked, patting Grayson on the back a bit, knocking the man off his balance a bit. "Well, you're the _shortest _ODST I've ever met."

Grayson rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Whatever, thanks." He replied snidely. "Come on, let's go."

As if on cue, a large and sturdy Pelican landed just in front of the five heroes, making them stop dead in their tracks as none other than Barbara Gordon hopped out, covered in blood, dirt, and dust. She coughed a few times, pulling off her helmet to let her long, gorgeous ginger hair come spiraling out elegantly. She grinned at them, giving Grayson a big thumbs up as she waved at the others behind him.

"Looks like I got a full crowd; you ladies need a lift from the mall?" She joked, signaling towards the Pelican. "Plenty of room for everyone!"

"I dunno; my mother told me not to talk to strangers." Grayson joked right back at her, hopping onto the back of Pelican easily. "Come on, guys; let's skedaddle!"

"Nobody says skedaddle anymore, Grayson." Gordon muttered, but none-the-less, she entered the Pelican and took off as soon as everyone was on board. "Let's blow this joint!"

* * *

...

"So, any news from Wayne yet?" Grayson inquired an hour later, far from the Covenant compound. "I'm sure he's expecting me."

It was quiet for a bit, no one bothered to talk for awhile. "He's not expecting you, Grayson; he and everyone else abandoned ship a little after you left." Gordon explained; her voice was sorrowful. "I came back for you; figured you'd make it out okay."

Grayson stopped, visor locked to the back of Gordon's seat as she flew the Pelican. "Gordon," He said, voice thick with worry and disbelief. "It wasn't even a suicide mission; he told me it would be fine days ago."

"I know, Grayson." Gordon said, sighing deeply. "He lied; he had to, Command ordered him to let you go on that mission, fully understanding that you had little chance of survival. You're damn lucky a rouge team of heroes decided to save your ass back there."

"Rouge team?" Logan repeated, half conscious as he gave Raven an odd look. "You're not with the UNSC?"

Starfire shrugged, unaffected by the reality of the situation. "We once were, friend Logan. We are, you may say, rouges or heroes of a sense."

However, that wasn't what Grayson was focusing on at all. "He _promised _it would be fine, Gordon!" He shouted, glaring at her with so much fury. "He _promised_!"

"I fucking know, _alright_!?" Gordon boomed; the Pelican swerved a bit, making Cyborg gulp down a bit from uneasiness. "I didn't find out until the last Pelican besides mine got loaded for launch; they were just trying to buy time to get the fuck outta here, even if it meant losing a shit load of marines and two ODST's!" She panted, trying to dial down her anger, breathing heavy. "I'm sorry, Dick; they told me it was suicide to go after you... but damn it all, I'm not losing you too."

All was quiet; Grayson was breathing hard, Starfire was twiddling her thumbs with discomfort, Raven was patching up a bullet wound on Logan's leg, Logan was out cold, Cyborg was cleaning his Brute Shot, and Gordon was focusing on flying the Pelican. After only a solid ten minutes, Grayson sighed, resting the back of his helmet covered head on the Pelican's inner wall, right behind his seat.

"Well... fuck; now what do we do? The UNSC thinks we're dead, the Covenant want to rip our heads off, and we're millions of miles from home." Grayson explained, rubbing his helmet with irritation. "Now what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come with us."

Everyone shot up, staring at Starfire intently; the alien was unaffected by this, smiling innocently at Grayson and Gordon. "What?" Grayson asked, eyes squinting a bit in confusion.

"You may join us in our battles and lives." Starfire offered kindly. "We are without many friends; we are low on nutrition, but we are with the friendship and adventurous shenanigans!"

Grayson exchanged a few looks with Gordon, both looking a bit worried about it. "Before you ask, yes, Logan already got recruited to our little 'team'." Raven stated, wrapping a gauze around said ODST's leg. "We could use more teammates."

Gordon soon nodded to Grayson, grinning widely; Grayson nodded back, turning to Cyborg intently. "We're in." He announced.

Cyborg nodded, shaking hands with the tiny sized ODST. "Welcome aboard, little man!"

"So, what do you guys call yourselves?" Gordon asked, setting the ship to autopilot and swinging around in her seat, tilting her head at the other heroes. "You guys have _got _to have a team name, right?"

Starfire nodded, grin large and oh-so friendly; she turned to Grayson, holding out a communicator with a capital 'T' on the front. "We are the Titans." She said.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**A/N: This took **_**forever**_**! Geez oh petes, I'm so sorry! Anyways, here you go, our new chapter is a go, along with the Titans! Please R&amp;R, I worked really hard on this one!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
